Kenichi Iida
Kenichi Iida is a student a U.A High School and the main antagonist of "My Hero Academia: Family Honor". Kenichi is the son of the beloved hero Tenya Iida aka Ingenium. Appearance Kenichi is a tall muscular man with white hair and light blue eyes. His eyes are somewhat rectangular as is his jaw, and when he's not in his hero costume he tends to wear glasses similar to his father. Kenichi's biceps are incredible thick and shaped like automobile engines and have six exhaust ports coming out of them. Kenichi in his civilian outfit, Kenichi wears an All-Might T-Shirt and black pants. Background Kenichi is the son of the hero Tenya Iida and inherited his father's good looks. When Kenichi was 6 years old, his father The battle ended in Rio Tachibana being defeated and taken to jail but not before she could mortally wound Kenichi's father. After his father's death For the first six years of his life Kenichi had an idyllic childhood, the day his father died was the first time he ever experienced suffering. His suffering was compounded by the fact that after his father died his mother began to go insane. His mother began to go through cycles of isolating herself and becoming irritable or violent with her son if he tried to talk to her, to wanting to spend time with her son, being super supportive and lavishing gifts and praise upon him, to isolating herself again. Overall Kenichi had a very privileged upbringing, living in a mansion, being beloved for being the son of a pro-hero and inheriting his father's quirk. Personality Kenichi is superficially charming, adorkable, and likable but underneath that he is entitled, self-interested, narcissistic, calculating, elitist and anti-feminist. Kenichi can be incredibly brave and determined but is generally motivated by ego rather than empathy. A lot of Kenichi's personality is shaped by the fact that he grew up as an elite. Kenichi believes in Social Darwinism and that coming from heroic stock makes him innately superior to other people, not just in terms of quirk but intellectually and morally as well. Kenichi further believes that men are innately superior to women, not just physically (though with quirks he shouldn't even take that for granted), but intellectually as well. Kenichi believes these things because he needs to believe them in order to rationalize his privilege. Kenichi habitually objectifies women. In Kenichi's mind women exist simply to serve his wants and needs. Kenichi is initially capable of having friendships with other men. As the last living member of his father's bloodline, Kenichi sees becoming a hero as both his birthright and as an obligation. Kenichi's idea of what it means to be a hero however is pretty warped. Kenichi doesn't see heroes as public servants, but thinks heroes are masters that normal people should obey and worship. Kenichi's personality evolves as the story goes along, as his rivalry with Hana drags on and the world fails to deliver Kenichi the things he thinks he is owed. Quirk and Abilities Arsenal (造兵廠, zōheishō): Kenichi can transform his limbs into any kind of machine. He can create motorized bladed weapons (like chainsaws and circular saws), piercing weapons (like jackhammers and drills), electroshock weapons (like stun guns and stun batons). Kenichi can also transform his body to create propulsion mechanisms (like wheels, jets, and propellers) Relationships Family members Tango Iida: mother The sister of Mezo Shoji. Tenya Iida: father Kenichi has no authentic memories of spending time with his dad. At Ketsubutsu Suzuki Todoroki: Suzuki and Kenichi were childhood friends and at one point in their childhood, they made a promise to get married. When Kenichi sees Tsubaki again in high school he remembers this event but Tsubaki doesn't and he still regards the promise as binding. Hana Tachibana Kenichi and Hana grow to hate each other completely. Hana is trying to prove her genes don't define her destiny and she's not a bad seed just because her mom is a villain, but Kenichi's world-view and identity are built on biological determinism and the idea that he is innately superior. If Hana is right then Kenichi is wrong. Hana wants to rise above her station and surpass Kenichi but Kenichi views himself as innately superior to Hana so he is equally determined to put Hana in her place. While Hana accepts that life isn't naturally fair and this motivates her to try and prevent injustice and help others, Kenichi claims he doesn't want to share the title of hero with the daughter of the woman who killed his father. Hana views heroes as public servants but Kenichi views heroes as masters who people should obey and worship and he believes heroes shouldn't need to follow the rule of law. Trivia * Kenichi's character was designed to be the opposite of Hana Tachibana. ** Category:Male Characters Category:Student Category:Family Honor Category:Lover of the Muse Category:Villains